


Ginger Princess

by helvetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death by drabble, Gen, Not a Stiles/Lydia fic, Stella AKA Gerbil from The First Time, Supporting Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvetica/pseuds/helvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now another ginger has Stiles wrapped around her little finger.<br/>Blame this on that The First Time/Teen Wolf gif set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Princess

**Author's Note:**

> http://fannish-tendencies.tumblr.com/post/44105456711/lonewolfed-teen-wolf-sterek-au-kidfic-au This gif set. I just don't see how either of those boys could have the genes to produce Stella. That means, where did she come from...

When Lydia passed away, nobody in Beacon Hills saw it coming. In typical Lydia fashion, she had nearly everyone snowed. With her flawless organization and near obsessive levels of planning it came as a shock to nearly everyone. Nearly. A year ago, Stiles got a phone call at 1.48pm. 

“I want you to be Stella’s godfather.”

“Huh? Wha.. Yea, sure. I mean. Yes. Of course! I mean, weren’t you going to ask Danny or something? I mean, like… you’re free to - “

“Stiles. Shut up. I’m asking you.”

“Yes. I would be honored.”

And with those five words, a year later, another ginger princess would have Stiles wrapped around her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> After my finals are done maybe this will grow up to be a real story. This is pretty much my first fic. I'm always a beta never a... huh. Hahaha. Nice. Maybe in a few weeks I'll get the hang of dialogue, writing and plot. Who knows! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my wee drabble!


End file.
